


hear me roar

by paradoksan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, arryn!kjd, baratheron!osh, greyjoy!kjm, lannister!byun, martell!kji, stark!kms, targaryen!cyeol
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 12:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoksan/pseuds/paradoksan
Summary: Aegon VI. hakkı olan tacı kazanıp atası Fatih Aegon'un binlerce düşmanının kılıçlarından yapılmış Demir Taht'a oturduktan  yirmi altı sene sonra, taht oyunları tekrar başlıyordu.Bu sefer, öncekinden de ağır bir oyun dönecekti. Kılıçları değil kuzgunları savaştırmayı doğduğundan beri öğrenmeye mecbur bırakılmış varisler, hayatları üzerine bir kumar çevirecek, sadakatlerinin yattığı yeri sonuna dek savunacaklardı.





	hear me roar

  
  
durgun sular bulanmaya ve geçmiş kahramanların hayaletleri canavarlara dönüşmeye başladığında doğar yeni savaşlar.

_ateş ve kanla_

  
  
eski kralların tahtları boş ve soğuk kaldıkça, görkemli adamların yerleri doldurulamadıkça,  
korkak adamlar duvarlarının arkasına saklanıp kaçak savaştıkça,  
yeni diyarlara kanat açmak isteyen kuşlar diyarları yok eden ejderhalarla baş edemedikçe,   
akmış kan yerde kaldıkça,  
altın sarısı görkemini kaybettikçe,  
doğar yeni savaşçılar ve savaşlar.

_kükreyişimi dinle_

⚜️  


_asla taç takmamış__tı__ ama bir kralın olması gereken her şeydi, tanınabilecek en büyük adamdı_.

\- Alî Üstat Pycelle, Targaryen ve Baratheon hanedanına hizmet etmiş Kızıl Kale üstadı.   
  
  
  


⚜️  
  
  
  


— _Game of Thrones_ ve _A Song of Ice and Fire_ tamamen meşru yapımcılarına, yayın evlerine ve yazarı George R. R. MARTIN'e aittir.

— Seriyi okumuş olanlar yahut diziyi izlemiş olanların da bildiği üzere Tywin Lannister sadece üç çocuk sahibiydi, Jaime & Cersei Lannister ve Tyrion Lannister. Ama kurguyu kolaylaştırmak adına bir oğul daha yarattım: Lorenn Lannister.

— Kitapları tamamen takip etmiyor yazdığım. Diziyi de öyle. D&D'yi takip etseydim kendimi lanetlerdim zaten... Temel olarak şunu söyleyeyim ve kafa karıştırmayayım: Jon bir Targaryen olduğunu öğrendikten sonra Sansa ve Arya'ya anlatır. Sam'in söylediği üzere tahtın gerçek varisi odur. Gece Kralı ile yapılan savaşı kazandıktan sonra konsey toplantısında durumu anlatır. Dany ile anlaşmazlığa varsalar da Jon vazgeçemez. Dany'nin bir fatih olduğunu ve bir yönetici olmadığını görmektedir. Bütün savaşların üstüne bir daha taht savaşı olsun istemese de içi rahat etmez ve tahtı Dany'e daha fazla kıtlık ve savaş yaşatması için teslim edemez. Uzun süren tartışmalar sonucu anlaşmayı başarabilirler ve evlenerek Kral ve Kraliçe olarak hüküm sürmeye karar verirler. Lakin Cersei ve bebeği hala duruyordur. Tryion kara hücrelerden kaçarken yukarı çıkmamış ve Tywin Lannister'ı öldürmemiştir. Dolayısıyla yanında babasıyla Cersei haddinden fazla güçlüdür. Ama üç ejderha ve Lekesizler ve Kuzeylilerden oluşan güçlü bir orduyla karşılaşmak son aşamadır ne olursa olsun. Tywin Lannister Demir Taht'ı Lannisterlar'a istemese de Cersei istemektedir ve Tywin de kaybetmeyi ya da geri çekilmeyi planlamıyordur. Defalarca suikast girişiminde bulunmuştur Meşru Kral ve Kraliçe'ye. Kral Toprakları'na indikleri süre içerisinde, yani yoldalarken küçük savaşlarla savaş meydanında ya da çadırında öldürülmeye çalışılmış Jon Snow ve Daenerys Targaryen, çok geçmeden surlara dayanırlar ve kanlı bir savaşla Kızıl Kale'yi alırlar. Şehir düşer ama son anına dek Tywin Lannister eğer son anda kazanırsa savaşı korkusuyla kaçmaya ya da teslim olmaya korkan askerlerden dolayı uzun sürer düşüş. Jon ve Tywin savaş meydanında şans eseri karşılaşırlar ve Jon son suikasttan da kurtulduğunu göstererek ilerler ve Tywin ile savaşır. Zehir hala vücudunu yorgun düşürse de Jon gerek Sur'da gerek Kışyarı'nda yaşadıklarından sonra her vakitte savaşmaya devam etmeyi öğrenmiştir. Tywin Lannister'ın altın zırhından Valyrian çeliğini sokan kişi Jon olur. _Uzunpençe_'yi gerçi çektiğinde kaybettiğini kabullenen Tywin dizlerinin üstüne çöker ve Kral'ın ayaklarının dibinde son nefesini verir. Arya da Eddard Stark'ın idam edilişinden, her şeyin başladığı o andan beri istediğine kavuşmuştur ve Cersei'yi öldürmüştür. Kaya, Lorenn Lannister'da kalır. Aslanlar yaşamaya devam eder.


End file.
